Tainted Love
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Frindsey - One shot on tonight's episode (22/5/14). What if Lindsey was more truthful about her feelings towards Freddie?


**A/N** _**Really short one shot on tonight's episode, and how I wished it would have went. Please enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

Lindsey let out a choked sob as the image of Joe's broken hearted expression entered her mind, the fear of losing him forever making her sick to her stomach. She fell back against the car, unable to stand on her on two feet any longer, her whole body shaking. Her whole world had come crashing down on her in such a short time that she had barely had time to process it. Tears filled her eyes as they landed on the phone that was in Freddie's hand, wanting nothing more than to be able to turn back time so that she could stop herself from revealing everything.

"Linds?"

She shook her head, waving him off as he came closer, reaching out a hand to help her from falling. She wanted nothing to do with him at that moment, hate for him bubbling in her stomach, she wanted to kill him for all that he had done. She wanted to scream and claw at him for making her have feelings for him. She wanted to make him disappear so that she could move on with Joe, the brother she should be with. It was wrong. It was wrong for her to feel this way about him. Lindsey wanted everything back to normal. She wanted her old life with Joe back, when they were expecting their first child together, arguing about names or which sex the baby was going to be.

"Lindsey, please. I'm sorry for snapping at you...just please don't push me away."

He made a move to reach out for her again but she slapped the hand away,"NO! This isn't right, it shouldn't be this way. This is your fault!"

She pointed accusingly at him, causing Freddie to back off a step at her raised voice, chewing on his lip as he listened to her yelling. He shook his head, trying to get her to see that this could be a good thing, that they don't have to deny it anymore. Each day he was forced to watch her play happy families with his brother, and every time he saw her smile with Joe or kiss him, it felt like a punch to the stomach. He had been miserable since she pushed him away after finding out the truth. Even though he had her for a short time, it was heaven, he finally knew how it felt to be loved by her, and he would do anything to have that back.

"I'm sorry for how this turned out, but we have to tell him, he needs to know. He deserves to know the truth, and deep down, you know that."

Lindsey's eyes fell to the ground as she tried to ignore him, but he started to walk towards her again, his hands settling on her forearms. His voice dropped to a husky whisper, trying to get through her barriers, but she still refused fighting against him. Freddie wouldn't let go and she eventually gave up, the stress of the day had made her exhausted. He offered her a weak smile,

trying to meet her eyes, but she didn't look at him.

"We don't have to hide it anymore, we can finally stop lying!" His voice broke and she raised her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Fred, I love Joe. We ca-"

His hands cupped her face, thumbs running along her skin, making her heart race. His forehead fell against his, hushing her, the words she spoke in the car running through his mind.

"You love me, you said that you had feelings for me, that you _wanted_ me, you can't take that back. Maybe this is all for the best, everything is out in the open, and we don't have to pretend anymore."

She turned her head away as his finger ran over her lower lip,"We can finally be together!"

Lindsey almost whimpered as he pulled her against his body, and didn't shove him away when his lips claimed hers. His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his lips on his again, it felt as if his whole body was on fire and he didn't want to be saved. Lindsey didn't return the kiss until she felt his tongue trace the shape of her mouth, and gave in. She slowly returned the kiss, eyes falling closed before she parted her lips, her tongue meeting his. Freddie let out a moan and spun them around so that she was pinned against the car, not giving her a chance to change her mind and leave him again. He poured everything he had into the kiss, as if it was his last hope to finally convince her that what he felt was real.

"I love you, Lindsey,"he breathed against her lips,"**i love you** ...i _always_ have and I _always_ will do."

His head dipped down again, kissing her fiercely, and she didn't protest, which he took as a good sign. Lindsey's mind settled, is felt as if he had a magical power that took all the bad thoughts away, and it suddenly felt right. She couldn't think anymore, all the reasons as to why they couldn't do this flew out of the window as soon as he put his hands on her. His teeth sunk into her lip, smiling against her mouth when she gasped in surprise. When he was positive that she wouldn't run away from him again, he reluctantly broke the kiss, pecking her on the nose before opening his eyes, praying that he wouldn't see regret in hers.

"Fred-"

He cut her off, knowing what was coming next,"I get it." He held up a hand and took a step away from her, tears ready to drop,"I hope your happy with Joe. Tell him that it was a big fat lie what you said in that car. Have fun living a lie."

He wanted to hurt his brother for having what he craved, for loving what he valued more than life itself. He turned away and went to wait on the other side of the car until someone came and picked them up, he was sure that his brother told his mum or Ziggy so they wouldn't be there for long. As he leaned against the car, looking up at the sky, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Lindsey, who cupped him with her hand at the back of his head and stood on her tip toes, crushing her mouth to his. His eyes widened and before he could return the kiss, she pulled away, fingers tangling in his hair.

"I won't be living a lie because i'm with you. I love you."


End file.
